August Crest
by Ocelatte
Summary: What happens if people gets sucked into an alternate world where their lives change into strangers. Find out. Special appearances of: Xpeke and Cyanide. Smosh crew. Fairytail and my pack.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A" SOOO TRIED IT'S 1:11 a.m and finally it's done, though the ending is sloppy at least it's done. I kind of regret making this. but don't forget to R&R. Thanks**

I sat down for a moment. The atmosphere was so tense that I was losing myself. I didn't know if it was one of my usual hallucinations but it felt differently weird. I stared at my hands; clutching them both simultaneously to see if it was really reality because infront of me was the most unexpected view I could ever think of.

I couldn't recall much and it made me angry.

I was in a room with polished wooden planks tiles and wooden walls covered with plain blue wallpapers. I was sitting on a wooden stool at the far end of the room and infront of me was something I've never seen in my life. The place was a total stranger and even if it was just as like any other bedroom of some sort.

I stood up slowly and tried not to make a single noise as I crept towards the glass window on the other side.

There were people. Normal people walking. Well technically, passing by. Some in suits, others in casual attires just as most streets would be filled with. I caught glimpses on their faces; normal. I didn't know what was going on but I wasn't supposedly to be here. Well. I was at my bed at one point and the next thing I know is that I'm here. And the fact that this room doesn't resemble mine even the slightest and that freaks me out so badly.

Somebody knocked at the door. I turned scared. The knocking continued in pattern and all I could do was possibly; wait until the door gets busted door or unlocked.

"Sir Oce, Please come out from your room. Your father is waiting for you at the table." The voice sounded male and it was like with great respect. I was silent but somehow some part of my fear vaporized and it only left me curious on why.

The knob clicked and the door flew open. I flinched and scurried behind the curtains which somehow I though he wouldn't see me. I peeked out with one eye and saw a semi-regular guy in a butler suit. His face seems familiar like I met him before. I just couldn't determine who exactly since everything happened all in one moment; that's too much to take in and my mind couldn't cope up that fast.

"Sir Oce, What are you doing behind those curtains?" He just stood there infront of the doorway; like as if he wasn't going to come in. "Uhhmmm.. Hiding." I didn't like the guy that much; his fancy monotone and throwback language wasn't suitable for his age. Guessing from a distance; he was like around 20 but somehow it felt like I was talking to a 39 year old.

"Goodness gracious. From who?" He tried to panic fancily and went inside. He went near and set the curtains aside; revealing me behind. I saw his expression and he was deeply surprised in a shocked surprise reaction. I was puzzled and it gave me memories; that eyebrow, those set of eyes and face. And in an instant; everything flooded in and it came to my mine that it was Jade Ralf, my best friend.

"Why aren't you dress for breakfast?" He asked while he was fixing my bed. I was surprised to see him fixing my bed but that didn't came out of my mind but instead. "Oh my freaking gosh. Jade. Why the hell are you fixing my bed and why are you in a butler's suit?"

I had so many things to ask him but my stare met his and his reaction was the opposite of what I was expecting; confused. "Did you fell out of bed again, sir Oce?" He asked; with a quick smile at the end. He folded my sheets before he said something. I wasn't able to hear it out but it was kind of something he said earlier. I was so puzzled that I could figure out if he's just kidding or telling the truth but from what I've seen; that's not the Jade Ralf I know. He would fix my bed even for a million posadas. I haven't even seen him fixing his own bed let alone mine. "Go on. Hurry up and take a shower and go find something suitable to wear. I'll tell your father you'll be ready in a few minutes."

He already finished fixing my bed and was on his way out. I thought fast and asked. "Jade?"

He stopped and turned willingly and asked. "Did you say something, Sir Oce?"

"Nothing." I replied lifelessly. Immediately after that he turned and closes the door behind him. There was I again; alone. I tried to figure out why Jade was acting so weird and fancy. He held me short that I wasn't so prepared for this kind of output. I thought I'd be chatting with him all day with nonsense and sarcasm but instead he practically calls me 'sir' like best friends don't call each other as sir. I'd rather call him big brother like I usually do but calling me sir right now is like I'm being served by my best friend; which is so weird. I collected myself and told myself; if I was so curious of what's happening around me. I might as well just ask my father. Whoever he is and boy, I'd be surprise if it wasn't _my _ father.

After a solid five minute mark, I was able to dry myself up from a quick shower and found a fancy looking set of clothes from one of the closets I have in the room. Momentarily; I figured out that it was my room since nobody showed up or either barged in claiming that it's either his/her room. It was a sweet suite; a cozy master bed, personal bathroom, huge closets and rich stuffs like that.

I tidied my attire and it felt cozy at my skin; it was made from light fabric and cotton. I stared at the mirror for a quick drop off before I'd left my room and pretty much; I never been this so fancy since I attended a five star restaurant once.

Someone knocked and this time I answered. "Come in"

The door went slowly open and revealed the Butler whom I keep talking Jade. "ohh Hi Jade. How do I look?"

"Now you look pretty much presentable. Sir Oce. And please don't call me 'Jade', Sir Oce."

"Huh. Isn't that your name?" Obviously not.

"Well, Sir Oce. It's actually 'Crest'" He replied. "Hurry now, your father is waiting for you and so is your sister."

I froze in surprise and my eyes began to look at him. My jaws were already dropped and I could somehow reply to what he said. I don't really know why but it surprised me when I heard that my sister was waiting for me; that's weird. "Ohh Samantha's here too."

"Who's Samantha?" Crest asked; confused as I was.

"Well if it isn't Samantha then who?" I asked making my way out as Crest followed behind me. We turned left and I made him lead me as we pass through a huge corridor lighted up with fake torches in glasses. There were a few more rooms besides mine and there were far apart from each other judging by the distance.

"Namei, Your sister!" He said as we approached the far end of the hallway that leads to the dining room and it was huge. I was so mesmerized by its size that I wasn't able to focus on the important details of the room like the table and the food. I wasn't really hungry that's why food and scent didn't caught my attention immediately. The table was huge that it had occupied almost half of the middle space of the room. It had only four chairs and two of them were at the far end of the table and the two were place near at left end facing each other. Two of the chairs were already occupied; sitting on the left end was a tall slim-built body adult around his 30s and on his right side was a female teenager around my age; with curly hard that hung freely on her shoulders; brown eyes and thins dull red lips. Both of them was also familiar with my memory. I knew them immediately right after the first second I had my eyes on them. The Adult was Enrique Cedeño Martínez. It was Xpeke; I squealed inside my head and yelled laughing my ass out that I might be dreaming. Until now I am gonna still believe this is all a dream? No. Especially when you get Spain's finest midlaner as a father. Oh god. That was too much to take in. I formed a smile. And the girl who sat on his right is Aujade who is momentarily called by Crest as Namei for I don't know what reasons. Aujade and I are close friends and now people are calling her Namei? Like what year it is. How long have I been asleep? But they didn't even aged so I might as well be dreaming or as of hallucinating.

"Oce, You're late for breakfast, again." My dad said grimly. He wasn't so proud to see me but rather than being ashamed, I was smiling like a retard. I sat on his left side and dragged my chair as silently as I could so it wouldn't disturb their pace.

Meanwhile; I stared at Aujade; who Crest was referring as Namei. I saw her eating like as if she didn't see me all the way through my way from the corridor up to me sitting in front of her. She ate silently as if she wasn't familiar or more like knows me. "Hey Aujade, Do you know where we are?" I whispered but somehow the atmosphere was silent enough for the worlds to be heard by everybody. Dad raised an eyebrow and stared at me suspiciously.

I sat down sheepishly and tried to stop talking for once and decide to eat instead. Everything on the table seemed so fancy that I felt so lost within the rules of which spoon to use. There were different spoons, forks and knifes placed in thin cotton towels placed neatly beside my plate.

I was so busy on what spoon to use on soups that somehow I remembered crest and why is he not sitting with us. I turned and searched left to right but he was no longer visible.

"Anything wrong, Oce?" My dad asked; concerned as he took a sip of wine off his glass. I looked at him as he placed down his glass and wondered; why is he so fancy? Isn't he the peke I know who smiles and gestures as a normal person. Somehow something was different about him; not that I know him that much when he was a pro-gamer but looking at him right now doesn't just feel right about his figure drinking wine in a fancy way.

"Are you alright Oce?" Dad asked. I was probably out of myself that I didn't hear he was already talking to me. "Ohh.. Sorry _dad._" I feel guilty referring Peke as my dad.

Out of the blue; I heard footsteps it was coming from one of the corridors behind my dad's seat. Moments later, I see Crest rushing in still fancy looking even when he rushes. Typically. I said to myself.

I stood beside my dad's chair and whispered something really quick and left without saying another word.

I was curious.

"What's the matter, dad?" I asked.

"Sorry, Namei and Oce. If you'll excuse me., I need to have a word with our newly arrived guest and I expect the two of you to be at your best in making our guest feel at home." Immediately after that he stood and left us alone.

At first the table went silent.

But as traces of dad's footsteps went silent. Namei blurted all of a sudden. "Spencer. Hey." I almost when shocked when she said that. She was staring at me now; those stares Aujade gave me when she's serious and really needs to tell me something important. "It's me, Jerk. Aujade."

"Ohhh, Finally somebody who knows me by Spencer." I sighed in relief and smiled joyfully. "Spencer act like fancy and don't let anybody know who you're exactly and I'll just tell you all later but now act fancy…" Her speech went short as she heard footsteps nearing and pretended to be eating. I wasn't still sure if it was really Aujade or somebody else but somehow I believed her and I pretended to be fancy even though I sucked at it.

Dad was nearing his way back to the table and with some female woman beside her. My jaws dropped when I saw who she was.

**Sorry guys. I need to cut this part. I wanted my close friend to read this because it's almost past midnight and I don't want her to wait too long. Chapter two will be posted shortly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't forget to Rate and Review. Thanks guys.**

It's been roughly 2 hours since I left the dining table. I tried to make myself, again, believe this was all a dream. You see; having spain's finest midlaner as your dad is cool but not even remembering any of his tournaments is just so not him. I looked up to him when he plays but now that I knew he wasn't the Martinez I knew, it got me disappointed. Well, atleast; I've seen him in a closer angle imaginable in my life. And one more thing before I continue; the women that came here earlier was somehow introduced to me as my aunt Crey but she's Mari; from smosh games. She's freaking single for crying out loud why would I be her nephew for some reason; And how the hell is she connected to Peke. I'm so confused right now.

I was dressed in fancy fabric and so was Aujade.

I was in my room again but this time; I was with Aujde/Namei. Aunt Crey told us that she's going on a trip onto the Northern Kingdom to a masquerade ball, in honor for the prince's 21st birthday.

I was frustrated now;

Everything I know about people seemingly didn't match their present identities. I already had my stuffs packed by Crest for our trip to the northern Kingdom and everything I needed was already done by him. Me and Aujade sat alone in my room talking about what the heck is going on.

"Okay. Spencer. This is an alternate universe, Okay?" She said slowly. "Meaning everybody you know and don't know have different lives here."

"So by that you mean like there's this other me that isn't me?"

"Well ,yeah but hear me out." Aujade was whispering now. "The real Oce and Namei ran away. They left me this note under my pillow when I woke up. Did you find yours too?"

I thought and said. "No. Crest fixed my bed earlier and he didn't find anything."

"Well, I guess Oce figured out Crest was going to fix your bed and decided not to leave the message in his bed. Probably somewhere else I guess."

We both stood and began searching everywhere; from the lowest closet and even to the highest shelf.

We continued the search for several minutes and while Aujade was busying really finding the note; I got caught up with the huge closet that somehow I wondered if it leads to Narnia.

"Hey, Jade. I think I found our gateway to Narnia." I slowly tugged the closet door open and revealed numerous trophies stocked inside; evenly placed and were polished cleanly. Aujade joined my gaze as we stood before numerous amount of trophies we saw in our lives..

"This guy's a beast. He has a trophy for every sports ever created. Unlike me, I only excel in one thing." I saw something odd behind one trophy onto the 3rd shelf and it had caught my attention.

"What is it?" She asked as she watched me took one trophy out of its place.

"Finding random stuffs that won't even help me. Except this time; it's the note we're looking for. " I laughed and unfolded the piece of paper. I gave back Aujade the trophy and held it up for a while; behind it's base was written: August Crest Champion.

"What does the trophy say?" I asked. "The note makes no sense."

"Oce was a champion on a August Crest, I think." She said, sliding back the trophy. "That's because you need two of the notes to read it, silly."

We got back to the bed and placed both notes slightly together and read:

_We are on a very very important mission; the prince of the Northern Kingdom is in danger and we need to take our places in the meantime; I know this is much to ask but we'll greatly reward you with riches you can take back to your realm. But for now; make sure dad doesn't suspect anything weird from you guys and please stop aunt Crey from visiting the Northern Kingdom on the prince 's birthday._

_Thank you very much. _

_Yours truly_

_Oce and Namei._

I like the part where they place '_make sure dad doesn't suspect anything weird _and I'm here saying. 'oopps too late.'I loved to laugh at my ssarcasm then but Aujade was trying to be serious and that is one thing I don't have to take lightly. Before me and Aujade could discuss important matters: We heard the doorknob click and the door slid in, good thing Aujade was able to hide both notes humanly fast enough and swiped it immediately on her pocket.

It was just Aunt Crey, in her fancy set of clothes. Her expression rather excited than suspicious. She immediately hugged the both of us; squeezing air off our lungs which it made it hard for us to breathe. I saw a glimpse of Crest staying and waiting outside the room

"Look how much you've grown. The both of you." She said. "Come on now. Our ride is waiting for us outside"

"But Aunt Crey. .. we..—" I said shyly. Afraid that she might hear it wrong. I've wondered if Oce calls her aunt Crey or this is a first. I was sweating but it was just mild and hardly noticeable.

"C'mon Child, you can tell me all about your August Crest Award on our trip to the northern kingdom." She said as she immediately dragged Aujade along with her. I saw her look back and immediately after that I followed. Crest carried all the luggage and loaded them at the carriage. I saw our ride; it wasn't a fancy modern car but something less modern; it was a carriage dragged by a horse.

_How long can we make to the Northern kingdom with this?_ I asked to myself.

"C'mon Oce we don't want to be late for the Prince's ball." She entered the carriage after Aujade and I was able to follow up right after. I sat beside Aujade and Aunt Crey sat at the opposite side; facing us. _Great this will be the longest ride of my life._ The Carriage's door closed and in a whip, it began to move slowly. The pace when faster and faster. I gazed on the other side of the window and so did Aujade. We didn't really talked that much in our trip because Aunt crey might hear us.

Outside the Castle's doors. _Wait! I'm living in a castle. OMFG. That is so cool. This Oce guy is so lucky to be here._

We passed by the nearby village that leads to the Northern Kingdom; The scenario was vintage and the people weren't into jeans and shirts but more like basic clothe and rugged silk. I fell inlove with it; it was just so beautiful that I could spend an eternity seeing this kind of view out of my bedroom window.

I felt like dreaming into a faraway gaze where I could fit in his realm but the rocky road kept interrupting me and sets up an awkward situation for the three of us.

I saw Aunt Crey; smiling at me; switching glances from me to Aujade. She didn't say anything but I could see she's very happy to see me.. er. Oce and Namei. I guess she loves them so much.

"SO Oce; what's it like to win the August Crest?" She asked all excited on what I was going to say.

I muttered something quietly; like a curse or something that I knew this was coming. I smiled and replied. " It's great Aunt Crey." I know it wasn't enough for an answer for her but that was all I got, honestly.

I saw her face; as if she was waiting for more. "But enough about me Aunt Crey, Tell me more about your trip to…where was it again?"

She smiled and replied. "Ohh you mean in Azire; It was fun. The people were very warm welcoming and I had to stay in the palace as the King's guest…" blah blah blah more of that I could take of but if I were to listen another minute of useless stuff, I think my brain couldn't take it anymore.

Our trip wasn't very long and nor did Aujade talk much; I think she's trying to portray Namei's personality and I have no idea where did she got the information so. We arrived at the Northern kingdom around 2 in the afternoon and it wasn't scorching hot as I remembered it to be. But thin clouds gave enough shade for it to be cool for a afternoon nap.

The northern Kingdom wasn't like I pictured it out to be; you know. Like ice crystals and Glass castle because they're the kingdoms located in the north pole. But was so wrong, I wasn't reasonable enough for my imagination to become reality. Geez that totally sucks. So instead of glass castle; it was just a normal castle with invisible brick lines and huge towers and moats and stuffs.

A tall figure had greeted us outside of the Castle premises and beside him was a smaller version of his size, around 5'4 ft in height. I stood at the Carriage door together with Aujade and Aunt Crey and was surprised that Crest came along with us. He unloaded our luggage from the carriage and swiftly placed them beneath.

The tall figure came and greeted Aunt Crey. The did like some sort of initiation or what it seemed like a hug. "Ohh Welcome Ms. Crey. We were expecting you to arrive at sunset but I guess you came quite early…as usual." The y both gave in a quick laughter and turned to us. "I see you brought your Niece and Nephew."

"Ohh Yes. I would love to introduce to you" She turned and waved at us and practically it mean that we need to come closer I guess. I trusted my instincts and stood beside Aunt crey and so did Aujade. "This is Oce and Namei M artinez."

"so you're the famous August Crest champion, Well it's a pleasure to meet the both of you." He gestured and turn to the tiny figure behind him. "I would love to introduce to you my son, Archy."

My memory, again, flooded back. And somehow I had the guts to whisper to Aujade in the midst of our introduction session. "It's Rolando." Rolando is also my best friend that has the same fate with Jade Ralf but somehow I'm not going to be surprise if it's his alternate version.

"Don't be silly, it might look like him but he's not the Rolando you know."

I stood there. Still eyeing him and to my surprise he was eyeing at me too like as if he knew me from the first sight. He stretched out his hand and proposed a shake onto a better acquaintance. "Nice to meet you, Oce and Namei."

"Nice to meet you too. Archy."

"Well, I guess We'll leave the three of you get to know each other while we talk stuffs inside. Feel free to invite them over dinner, Archy. Enjoy your stay." And with that both Archy's dad and Aunt Crey left and with as their trailing footsteps disappear, I turned to Archy.

"Rolando?"

"Spencer? Aujade?"

"OOhh, Shit. You're here too. H-how?" I asked bewildering out my excitement.

"It's very complicated. The real Archy is been kidnapped and your Alternates went off to find him. They told me to keep everything in balance and try acting like Archy…" He told us more about how he got here and how he's been doing since he tried to adjust with sudden change of his life.

"Was that Jade Ralf carrying your stuffs?" Rolando asked as he guided us through the garden path beneath their castle back yard. "No, it's just his Alternate clone, Crest." Aujade replied

"Sucks to be him right now. He's missing one heck of a life."

All three of us laughed and talked endlessly on non-sense like what we usually do and when it was time for dinner the three of us went back into the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III is here guys. Enjoy everyone. **

Our dinner was quite spectacular. Bright chandelier candles brought the whole dining table livelier with its grand lights and out-of-the-date design. There were other high class people sat amongst us; people who I didn't have the slightest idea on who they were..well except of a few after some introductions for Archy's dad. Archy's dad, who is also called by most, is King Lauri. (To all League of legends fan out there, you know the drill. *wink*), sat on end of the table; sitting on his right side of the table is Rolando, Archy's alternate clone. And on King Lauri's left side of the table sat; Aunt Crey and me and Aujade sat beside her. The sitting arrangement went on until the other far end of the table with people whom, afew, I never met before.

Amongst the royalist; sat kings and relatives of king Lauri.

In the midst of fancy talking all across the table; I've heard King Lauri said something about feeling sorry for my dad couldn't come over and join the party. I thought for a moment but scents of food kept me distracted. Meal after meal; it keeps just getting better. I could get used to this suite life. I'll be living in a mansion; everything is done for me, I could possibly afford anything I could ever want. I smiled and sighed until the last bit of cheesecake was left fully devoured.

I was so full and pretty much it was deserving. Impersonation isn't easy.

Everybody had a conversation of their own and they had this…I don't know. Decree whereas it isn't allowed to please more than your normal tone or I'm just really missing out of my manners. Aujade was done and so was Rolando.

Just then out of the blue; Rolando stood. "Excuse me dad, but Can I take Oce and Namei to their rooms?"

King Lauri stared at us and back to him. He smiled and nodded. "Sure, but let me ask Oce one question before the three of you hop along."

It caught my attention; the name _Oce_. Since today, every time I heard somebody say that was like it was meant for me. I shuddered in fear where I thought he might ask me something about Oce was quite familiar with. I didn't see suspicion his eyes; I was good at those; identifying emotions through the eyes. I took me awhile to distinguish all of them apart but luckily I was a fast learner.

He leaned forward and met my stare. "How does it feels like to be the August Crest Champion?"

I swallowed loudly and thought of a quick answer. "I guess, it feels great. Not every day you can see somebody along the street winning the August Crest."

He smiled. I thought of him buying it. I smiled back. "That's right. Such modesty. Keep it. You'll need it somewhere between the ups and downs of life."

With that ever nice motivation; the three of us left.

The first few minutes; we walked in silence; enduring the summer breeze against the castle's windows and the smell of velvet carpets. It was Rolando who broke the silence. "So, When are we going _home _exactly?" He asked. A random question in particular. He waited for us to be isolated before we talked about our _own_ problems.

"I don't know. I guess when Oce and Namei save Archy's ass." Aujade replied, admiring the castle's decoration. We were already on one of the castle's longest corridors and that hallway was filled with classy framed pictures and neatly polished armors of knights. Aujade loved them; she always finds time to admire those; I know her. I reckon she'd pick one of those historical pictures of kings and queens and hang them over to her house instead of classy pop art.

Aujade caught me lost in my gaze. "What's that matter?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering what's taking Oce and Namei too long."

"Give them time, Spence." She answered. "It's been just one day."

"Yeah but I'm more concerned of our lives in _our _realm." Yes, for once I thought of that.

"You're right. I think I'm with Spencer with this one." Rolando said.

"With what?"

"Who know's Oce and Namei failed to save Archy and now they're captives and who knows when or how we are gonna leave this realm."

"But they told us to keep everything in balance."

"But this is an emergency, Jade. You can tell by how far they are gone."

"One day?"

"Well.. yeah but they're still no sign if they saved Archy or not."

We weren't ab le to realize that we were already past our designated room and it took us a moment to realize that. Rolando cursed silently beneath his breathe. Something moved. We all glanced; nothing but wind. Aujade said it might be the wind blowing against the curtains. But it wasn't that; it more sounded like footsteps rushing in haste. The corridors were well lit. And there were roaming guards too but as the matter of keeping our conversation low enough for them to hear; they didn't mind at all.

"Ohh.. What's that over there?" Aujade pointed at the far end of the corridor; the one leading to open air. We decided to go and look over at the castle in a higher few. We admired it; Like I said; I could get use to this. Summer breeze silhouette against my skin and it felt warm. Unlike the polluted air back in my hometown; this one was fresh and warm.

I stared at the horizon; The crescent moon was already high and stars twinkled in the dark blue skies. Below that; was the castle's garden. I heard a faint voice saying it was it came from Aujade. We both loved the flowers and colorful nature that bloomed unto the sun and moon.

I caught a glimpse of movement.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?" Both Aujade and Rolando replied immediately. I pointed to the direction of where I saw movements and for a quiet moment we stared; finding something unusual.

"There!" I pointed again and this time they saw it. four figures beneath the trees and kept crouching up to the castle's hind. I tried to panic and so did Aujade but nothing came out. "We've got to do something."

"They might be the bandits; Oce and Namei were trying to tell us."

"What are they here for? Archy is still missing and Oce and Namei are nowhere to be found."

"I don't know."

"We must tell King 'll know what to do." Aujade almost ran back but I grabbed her from the back of her dress and it abruptly stopped her. She turned and I saw the pain in her emotions. That really hurt a lot. "easy with the dress, Jerk."

"You can't tell King Lauri. If you tell the whole story; he might think we're the imposters and throw us in the dungeon. Look, we'll just see if they are bandits. What if they were Oce and Namei with Archy back? Don't make harsh decisions, Jade."

"Yeah, Calm down. Jade. We'll wait for them at the wine storage downstairs at the back. That's where they might end up entering."

"Are you sure?"

"Well yeah, since it's the only passage from the behind."

"Good. Let's go."

God was I tough. But no I wasn't it might be the aura that came within this realm. A force that keeps me positive enough to lay my life endangered. I have many things unchecked in my to-do lists before I die. And counting the number of minutes before I get killed wasn't enough. We walked cautiously as we neared the wine storage; afraid that they are already hiding in the shadows; ready to strike.

We walked as one; with our backs against each other.

Something scurried; Aujade panic.

"Calm down. It's just a rat."

Silence devoured the entire storage. We were careful enough not make a sound. We all turned to our right after we faced the dead end of the storage. "Right there." Rolando pointed at the exit door at the far right. But something was wrong. Wait. I saw it. "Hold on. It's creaking open; The door's loose off of its frame. Somebody had already got in." I whispered. I felt a shiver of fear and guilt altogether. We were all facing at the door and went walking backwards; watching anything there to move. Once there was; we'd run for our lives; like real heroes with brains.

And again something scurried but this time; we all ran not caring it if was a mouse or what. But something was on our way. We crashed and bumped at each other like ebb and f low. We scattered at the cold pavement floor and my world keeps moving in circles. I heard moaning and pain. My sight was blurry but I was seeing six people instead of two. I blinked again and this time my world came to a halt and I saw myself. Wait what?

"Aujade?"

"Spence?

"Archy?"

"Namei?"

"Oce?"

"Rolando?"

Everybody called at each other; thinking they were them and we were we. And out of the name-calling section; somebody called himself out. "Jade Ralf!"

"What! Jade Ralf?" Both Rolando and Me said in surprise.

"Well, yeah!"

"I suppose you are Spencer, right?" My other me was already standing infront of me. He had materialize instantly at some point in my brain but I didn't mind. He offered his hand to help me get up.

"Yes I am and you might be Oce, Right?"

"And you must be Aujade, Namei's Alternate." He turned and greeted Aujade with a smile.

Rolando met his Alternate and everybody was talking about each other already and I had still remembered the fact we bumped into each other thinking it might be the bandits.

"We Can't go back there." I said. "King Lauri might see us together thinking he's seeing doubles."

"Well, Afraid not. We can't go back now." Oce said. "Princess Lily has been kidnapped on her way here."

"News and stuffs. So we were expecting that the bandits would take her here." Namei said.

"How did you stumble over Jade Ralf? Why are we here? And How the heck are we supposed to get back to our realm?" I asked.

"Well, you see. It's pretty hard to explain. But I'll explain as much as I can…" Oce explained. I was relieved now that I finally have some answers to think on. "…after we save princess Lily."

"Ohh okay. How?" Rolando said.

"We need to find her Alternate, so it will be easier for us to track her out and bait the bandits."

"That sounds fun; can we join?" I asked.

"Are you crazy?" Aujade said.

"Look we need some coordination here; let along as much help as we can but one alternate must be here to keep everything under suspicion" Archy said.

After a lot of conclusions and arguments; we finally got the job; me, Aujade, Rolando and Jade Ralf are going to find Princess Lily's Alternate; whom I know back in my Realm is Emmie. We have known each other for quite some time now.

"Good luck, We'll be here; preparing for the bandits to show and waiting for you to bring Princess Lily's Alternate."

With that we said our good byes or until we meet again stance and head to the backdoor. We were given each a backpack filled with things we need; food, money, a compass, shirts and dress and some other stuffs unidentifiable.

Ohh and did I mention; Oce game me his Sword; riptide. I don't know where Oce got the name for his sword but I think he's a huge fan of Percy told me the sword couldn't hurt its real owner which can be determined once you're name is found worthy by its bearer and your name will mysterically appear on its base. Namei gave Aujade her spell book; the one which spells are basic. Namei told her spells can only be cast by Sorcerers but since they were basically linked; she might cast one out if she tried. Archy gave Rolando his best arrow and fine light elemental arrows that shoots whatever element you order it to be. Well Jade Ralf got nothing since his Alternate wasn't there to give him anything at all.

Poor big brother.

**A/N: RATE AND REVIEW EVERYONE.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late late late late update. I know. So please Shut the potato up and just enjoy it.

Before anything else; I would like to ask this. "What the fuck?"

Okay. So the adrenaline rush I felt only lasted about the first few hours of our journey but I was sleeping then and when I woke up; I didn't have the slightest idea why the hell was I in this stupid freaking quest. Like god, how stupid am I to say yes to death for adventure? But there was no turning back and I had to make the best out of the stupidest thing I ever decided to do.

We left the inn after dawn and what had woke me was, surprisingly, Rolando. He wasn't really a morning person and I always expected him to rise up around 2 in the afternoon but I guess time was really fast in this dimension. Moving forward, he told me he had a nightmare about Emmie or Princess Lily, he wasn't quite sure who but she was definitely in trouble. Of course, True love can't wait and you can't say no to a doggy face; that would be totally rude and all.

So we left the inn; though we were really sure where to start looking for Emmie; She could be anywhere; she could have been mistaken as Princess Lily and some greedy bandshits might kidnap her and trade her for gold. Jade Ralf suggested we go to the nearest town in hopes; Emmie might fallen off not too far from the northern kingdom.

Our Adventure wasn't quite dramatic as the movies would depict it but all I was looking forward to was bloodshed and that adrenaline rush. The four of us embarked on the journey and decided to not use the roads and might just use the woods; you see, I have this instinct in which I predict non sense happenings like a prophet or something; amongst the four of us; I was the first to believe that the fates are cruel and that led me to my conclusion that Trust nobody but your instincts and it's telling me that we should take the woods.

Aujade held on the map we bought from the village and she was pretty good in knowing our position. "We need to walk in a straight path..." Her voice trailed off as she looked concerned, staring at the map, with both eyes focused.

"Why?" Rolando asked blankly as he kept aiming arrows, practicing his aim.

"This forest isn't really that big..." Her said but her tone wasn't sure. He tilted the map in our direction and showed us the guidelines she was concerned about. "We are here." She pointed somewhere between the legend on the map that says forest. "And assuming the whole area here is the forest and if we walk straight; we'd end up on the southern part of the nearest kingdom."

We nodded in amazement. We were impressed by her sense of geography or whatever but Jade Ralf wasn't really that kind of impressed. "You said assuming. Are you kind of guessing?"

Her expression went black as if she was annoyed. "Well yeah. Because as from the distant you can see the forest has really grown." She pointed in the direction where the forest looked bigger in sight. We stared and like assumed she was right. We weren't able to ask to many dumb questions at the point forward; we had walks for awkward silence and times of complete exhaustion but we didn't actually stopped. Though our paced was random and the calculated time we would spend walking was pretty much unknown.

Rolando shot fire arrows and ice along the way; Aujade kept reading spells and taunts on her spellbook and Jade Ralf pretty much did nothing but stare at them. I didn't do much with my sword except a few swipes and slashes on trees but that wasn't really fun at all. My attention grew bored and after awhile I'd complain on how long we had been under the sun. After a few tries, they also grew tired of me talking nonsense and decided we better rest.

"Should we continue at dawn or night?" Jade Ralf asked. The sun was already setting and to our misjudgement, we were still inside the forest lurking in a straight line, I think.

"Dawn.." Rolando and I said simultaneously. So with that the tents were raised and the fire was burned alive. We rolled afew logs around it and made it as a substitute for a chair. We gathered around for dinner which I delicatedly made from the packed raw food we bought and afew hourse then, we roasted marshmellows, just because we're so curious on those; moving on. Around ten or something, we decided to call it a day and head to each of our tents; My tent was pitched on the center with Jade Ralf's on the opposite side; between mine are Rolando's and Aujade's.

I didn't really had hard time falling asleep; well, I think I'm use to being not surprise in these kind of situations; like having to sleep where you might never wake up. However; my dreams weren't really that good. For the first time in my stay here in Oce's dimension I had a dream:

I was alone engulfed in darkness. My vision saw nothing but black but something I heard held my attention. I wasn't sure if I really had moved my arms and legs but I tried my best to coordinate with the lack of vision I had. I heard sobbing and no just any sobbing; a female mourning like somebody died. After I while; the moment I blink the last time darkness shrouded me; I saw somebody; somebody I thought of dead a long time ago. He was still there and to my disbelief I tried to come closer. But this time; he was covered in blood and a body laid still on his feet all covered in blood. I though him murdering the poor girl and it halted my pace; I just stood there like a statue in fear.

Something came out of his mouth; words like didn't sounded like he said it. It was mute but I could clearly interpret what he said.

"Fates are Cruel."

And with a tug of flashback memories; I woke in panic and hit my head hard on the rim. I yelled in pain but nobody yelled back to complain my bad morning. I blinked furiously and started at the opening of my tent; rays of sunlight were visible and the said of light really hurt after what I experienced in my dreams. I smelt something delicious and heard voices chattering outside. I threw the sheets aside and decided to call it a morning. I got my jacket on and left my tent; finding Aujade cooking breakfast, what else. And Rolando talking with Jade Ralf. Aujde still had the map beside her even with her, cooking breakfast. She still had to figure out how to navigate the fastest off his forest; we were losing time and it made her panic for some reasons too.

She saw me and said good morning but her tone wasn't happy. I glanced at my buddies but they were busy talking to notice me. I came to aujade and asked her what was wrong.

"Oh. nothing. I just can't believe we're still in this forest." She said.

"And it worries you?"

"Well. yeah. I mean not that I'm really really looking forward to combat in this journey but sometimes; my brain reminds me that this isn't any game that I could respawn to nor fantasy I could just wake away from. This is reality spence, We can only die once."

"Hmmm.. Too bad. You'll be missing out all the fun."

She rolled her eyes and continued to pay attention to the map. I left after that but she said something like "...take responsibilities for once. I smiled and continued walking away. I decided to take a quick stroll around the forest; I didn't really walk far to get lost because it felt like every tree look exactly the same. I only took a circle around the camp site and would decide to get back for breakfast. But before I could finish the circle; something scurried like a foot stepping on a crispy leaf and stood still. I tried to think it was all a big big imagination and not some ninjas hiding in the bush. I walked away calmly but when I heard footsteps rushing as if charging to me like sparta. I turned around quickly and held my sword like defense. My blade met another one and it clanged hard on the ear. My attention was caught into a a guy in a rugged hoodie of some 1873 beggar along NYC's streets. He continued to battle me with his blade. And it kinda impresses me.

You see, I'm not really good with swords but I guess I take that back when I'm using my instincts for self-defense. I was a natural that read moves and countered them. The clanging of metal was loud and I yelled for help; not that I need it but just in case. More footsteps came and this time I was pretty sure to who it was. I continued to battle with the mysterious guy and when he heard backup; he tried to run of but I forced him to stay and continue to guard his back. Sure; we was fighting while moving away but it was slow moving and thank the gods; my friends were able to arrive before I would be assuming cut into ribbons.

The mysterious guy backed off but didn't really run away but I think he knew that he was outnumbered and if he tried to pressure me with combat; he'l lose to defense.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He didn't reply. "Take of your hood."

And surprisingly he did and I think we all gasped in surprise and mouthed one word at the same time.

"CARL?!"

He didn't reply but I was kind of guessing he wasn't carl and what made me think he's the alternate one is crazy because I think I know his name.

"Your Name is Sing Sing, isn't it?"

He stared at me like I was a spy or something; he drew his sword but Rolando aimed his arrow. He backed off and slid back his sword. "Easy Easy. we are not your enemies."

He didn't look convinced but I was guessing he was starting to hate me even more.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Spencer, this is Aujade and those are Rolando and Jade Ralf." I pointed each as I called their names.

"What are you doing here in the forest of Bewilderness?"

"We're tourist!"

"Tourist?!"

"What he meant to say is that we're not from around here." Aujade said.

"Yeah. What she said is true."

"And we're lost; could you help us?"

The Stranger didn't look eased but asked. "To where?"

"Well. Out of this forest I guess."

"If I lead you out of the forest of Bewilderness, you will release me?"

"Well, we didn't actually considered you as a prisoner."

"...yet."

"Deal"


End file.
